He Lives in You InuYasha
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: InuYasha stays up and watches his hour old daughter and thinks about what his father did on the night of his birth and how grateful he is for it. Based on the song, He lives in You. Major fluff, lots of love ONE SHOT


**Yo! Hiya, hello, hi, hey. There. That is different from my usual greeting. If you have already read my story Pure Puppy Love you more or less saw this fic coming because I mentioned the thought of it. But if you don't then I felt really inclined to do this fic because let's face it, the idea is perfect.**

**God, sometimes I just sound soooo stuck up... Don't worry you learn to deal with me.**

**Anyway, I really shouldn't have had that Timmies Extra Large coffee... It's fricken 1:30 in the morning and I am awake writing fanfiction.**

**Right, questioning my life at the moment. **

**Well, while I do that I suppose it's time for the story, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

_Ingonyama nengw' enambala (x4?)_

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

InuYasha sat in the hut beside his mate and stared at the small bundle in his arms. His baby. His tiny baby girl. that had only been born hours previous. A cool breeze swept through the hut and Kagome shivered, InuYasha instintively pulled the blanket over her shoulders but not once tearing his eyes off his new baby, he couldn't believe she was just so perfect.

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

_Mamele_

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

InuYasha noted how the tiny girl had his eyes as she stared back up at him but other than that she was pure Kagome. InuYasha looked up at the roof and thought back to what it would have been like the night he was born.

_And a voice,_

_With the fear of a child _

_Answers_

His mother had often told him about his father, but he had never met the man who saved his life. One of his mother's friends had tried to kill him on the night of his birth but his father had come to rescue him and his mother. Unfortunately, he had lost his life right after naming him.

InuYasha stared at his child and pulled her closer to him.

His father must have really loved him to sacrifice himself for him, a lowly halfbreed.

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

_Oh, Mamela_

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

_Ibukhosi bo khokho,_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

InuYasha absentmindely brushed the hair out of his child's face and then kissed his mate's forehead. InuYasha pictured years down the road, watching his daughter take her first steps, talking her first words, embracing him and kissing her goodnight, every night.

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

InuYasha layed down beside his mate, still holding the baby girl in his arms. "I love you." he whispered to his new family and he kissed both of them, being as gentile as he could with his baby and mate. The little girl opened her eyes again and stared at her father.

_Hear the words and have faith_

"I love you." he whispered to the baby again. "Your mother and I, we love you so much."

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

_Have faith_

InuYasha could have sworn he saw the tiny girl smile at him. Oh, he loved her already! He loved her from the very second Kagome had told him that she was pregnant, from the first time he saw her rounded belly, from the first time he felt her kick.

He thought back to his father.

"Dad?" he wondered. "Was this... what you wanted with... me?"

_Hela hey mamela (x4)_

"Hey baby," he cooed at the girl. "You know sweetheart, mommy and I aren't the only people who love you..."

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

His father had given up everything for him. Given up everything so that he, InuYasha, could have the wonderful life he had now.

"Your grandpa, my daddy would have loved you too." he said softly, the little girl just looked up at him, her expression so much like his Kagome's... "And ya know what baby? He does love you, he's still here, watching over you, mommy and me.

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

"I was so angry with him for not being there for me baby but now I realize... He did it because he loved me and your grandma... she would have loved you too."

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

InuYasha looked into the water bucket her had brought for Kagome to drink from. His father had been so proud, but not afraid to love his family and protect them with his life.

Just like him.

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you._

He listened to Kagome's breathing and breathed in her scent. She was perfect. Sure they still had their fights but he loved her, more than anything.

He was so glad his father had given him a chance at life.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (x4)_

He was glad his daughter had a chance to live because his father had saved him.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

His father wasn't truely gone. He would always be there, making sure nothing ever happened to his son. InuYasha never really appreciated that until now. He suddenly realized he should be on his knees begging for his father to forgive him after all the years he spent cursing him, claiming that he didn't care for him.

But he had always been there.

_He watches over _

_Everything we see_

"Thank you so much father." InuYasha whispered looking over his two girls again.

_Into the water,_

_Into the truth_

His baby's eyes reflected his as a child. "I promise honey, you will never go through what I did, not as long as I'm here my baby." he promised solemly, hugging her tight.

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in you_

_Ohh_

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

He swore then and there he would always cherish this, the blessing his father had given to him.

"I wish I hadda known you dad, you were so great, I wish I could have had the chance to know you."

"You do." came a voice behind him. InuYasha bolted upright and saw a man standing in the doorway. The man smiled at him. "Hello son."

"D-d-dad."

The man walked over to InuYasha and stroked his hair lovingly, like a father would. "Oh my son, I'm so proud of you."

_So wait_

_There's no mountain too great._

"InuYasha," his father asked. "might I hold her?"

InuYasha nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks as he handed his daughter over to his father. "She's beautiful InuYasha, just like your mate. Though, she has your ears and eyes." His father chuckled. InuYasha just stared at the man. "What are you going to name her?"

"I-I-I dunno."

"Izyaio." his father said looking at InuYasha's daughter.

"After mom?"

"She deserves it."

InuYasha just nodded. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm the reason your not here now."

"InuYasha." his father said strictly. "I am always here, in you."

_Hear the words and have faith_

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

"I've always loved you InuYasha, your mother and I both did and now I want you to have what we could not, you deserve this. Just remember InuYasha that everyday is a blessing and that from no matter where we are, your mother and I love you so much."

_Have faith._

His father handed him back his daughter, Izyaio. "I must go now InuYasha."

"Dad, no please-"

"InuYasha, it's alright, I'll be here always. Within you. I always have been, but now you need to be there for your mate and child."

InuYasha nodded bravely. "I will."

With that, his father started to fade away into nothingness.

"I love you." InuYasha whispered. "Thank you."

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

InuYasha stared at the spot where his father had just been sitting before he felt his mate awaken beside him.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hi." he replied, "Meet your daughter, Izayoi."

Kagome grinned and took the baby from his arms. "Our daughter." she corrected.

He nodded. "Yeah, our daughter."

_He lives in you _

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everthing we see_

_Into the water _

_Into the truth_

InuYasha watched his mate cuddle with his child and thought about what his father had done on the night of his birth to save the ones he loved.

He smiled at the heavens.

He would have done the exact same thing.

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_


End file.
